Never Say Never
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: What if the night of Emmett McCarty's mauling, Rosalie was there, but something stopped her from saving him? Her crippling irrational fears overpowered her. Why was this man... a mere human... making her feel alive again? Even fall in love? Please R & R!
1. Part 1

**Never Say Never**

**A/N: By all means, I am not a believer nor supporter in the fad of "Beiber-fever" and I am NOT a fan. However, this song (the lyrics) caught me hook, line, and sinker. It gave me inspiration. If you dislike Justin Beiber please do not bypass the story simply for that reason. (Because I am on your side, truth be told.) I just thought a little variety would be nice. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the lyrics to Justin Beiber's song "Never Say Never". I do own the plot. This is just another of the many ways I pictured the books happening. :)**

**Summery- What if the night of Emmett Dale McCarty's mauling, Rosalie was there, but something stopped her from saving him? He saw the angelic face of a blonde beauty. Yet, her crippling irrational fears overpowered her. Why was this man... a mere human... making her feel alive again? Fall in love, again? That is how Emmett found his mate even though she's afraid to let him in. Rosalie/Emmett Canon pairings**

_Left screaming and dying, another vampire—a woman—drew near smelling the blood. The woman, neither alive nor dead, held dark crimson in her eyes curious and thirsty…_

_She saw the curly-haired man lying, broken, at the edge of the mountain. There had been another scent left behind. One of her kind had left him to die. It was probable, but not normal. _

_The woman crouched ready for the kill until a faint sound halted her. Something that would go undetected to humanity._

_The man's breath hitched in this throat, an instinct no doubt. Using his final strength, he tried to make his voice heard in an attempt to save his life. "A-an-angel...?" he croaked out, losing consciousness. That stopped the woman in her tracks._

_Never before had a human called her an angel. A demon, certainly; that is what she thought of herself. Anything associated with evil things had even been spewed at her over the decades. This man must be different, maybe even her mate—her soul mate._

_Thus, she bit him deep in the neck instead of draining his muscular body. Then she waited, tentatively listening to his screams for several days until his final transformation..._

*******Several Days Prior*******

**Emmett's POV**:

Now, it was a beautiful morning in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was going for my usual walk in the backyard. My backyard, which if anyone cared, is huge: acres wide.

I smiled to myself. It gave me time to think, time alone. I guess you could call it a "nature walk." I go every day, early, after I wake and chug almost a whole pot of coffee.

I love the scenery here. It is green, very green. Well, normally it is; however, with the change of seasons it is more colorful here, but still very nice. There are plenty of wide-open spaces out in the wilderness. Most people can't hack it, but for a hick... Yes, and I know I am one; I sure as hell can.

That very morning I headed out to collect some firewood for the family and me before I went to work. Working on the railroad was a family affair. It was my turn. My brothers would give me hell if I don't do it quickly.

I made my way through the forest with my handy ax resting on my shoulder. I found the usual spot where I typically collect firewood. The clearing was pretty close to the mountains. I have to be careful for the wildlife that likes to roam.

Not like this isn't their territory or anything, but it would be great if they stayed out of my way for an hour or so. I needed this shit to keep warm. Whistling a tune that popped into my head, I started cutting up some fallen limbs to haul back to the house.

Did I mention it was a beautiful morning? Man, I can't get enough of days like these. Brilliant blue skies with just the right amount of clouds and a hint of wind blew. It was starting to get cold here. Fall... what can you do? The leaves were starting to turn colors and fall from their trees. That made a lot more work for me now that I think of it. More chores, like raking, on top of work and also collecting firewood. Ha! Good times.

Whatever. Nothing could bring me down today; I was just in a damn good mood. That coffee must have been extra strength or something.

I brought the ax down hard on the thick limb I was chopping up. It made a nice clean snap, bea-u-ti-ful! The wind brought some rustling to my ears. I looked up, scanning the area. It could have been a bush, or trees... They tend to make noise when it was windy out here. Plus, the mountains make sounds echo. I was probably just being paranoid.

Bending down to toss the log into the pile I was creating, another sound entered my hearing. Only that one was not so... nice. That was a growl. Slowly my eyes leveled with a large, female bear. She was black... and I guessed her cubs were nearby. That bear was not happy.

Damn it. It is not like this was the first time I have come across a bear or anything. Usually I have a shotgun, not an ax. With this baby, and by baby I mean the ax, I have to either toss it or get real close to do any damage. Shit... Shit, shit, shit. I was in a lot of danger.

Remember what you were taught, Emmett: do _not_ run from the bear. She could smell fear. Uh... Play dead. That's right!

I quickly fell to my knees trying to play dead. I could hear her heavy paws charging. That could not be good. She was already angry _and _threatened. I reached for my ax, brought it up to swing and... _WHACK_!

I cannot even describe the pain. She hit me in the face and I went flying. She charged again. The fight went on. My head spun... I was bleeding, badly.

I am surprised I could even think straight... Maybe I am not. Suddenly, the bear backed up. I tried to figure out why. Her cubs must be near.

I should be screaming right now, but I just feel numb. The pain is _that_ overwhelming. I can't move. I can't do anything.

The wind started blowing... I could feel it on my face. It's cold. Wait, I can feel? I am going crazy... No one is going to find me here. I am just going to die...

Something golden caught my eye. I averted them to the side where I thought I saw it. I tried to focus better. To me, it looks like a woman, but it cannot be. She is... she's beautiful. No, more than beautiful. She's gorgeous. No... whatever is better than gorgeous, that is what this woman is.

I lifted my head best I could, "A-an-angel...?" I sputtered out, more blood filling my mouth. The woman darted back faster than I could see... She's gone, must have been a figment of my imagination.

I closed my eyes. I had to ready myself. There's light... I just saw some sort of angel. The most beautiful thing my mind could fathom. At least that's what I thought she was.

I groaned from the pain. Shock must be setting in. I felt the pain now, worse than before. Worse than anything I have ever experienced in my life.

Finally, a piercing scream emitted from the depths of my body. It shook me, making the pain worse. My vision blurred. I could not focus on anything but the pain... and the angel. Save me angel... I know you can.

Things are fading... my thoughts... the pain is there, but it's dulling... Goodbye world... Mom... Dad... family... life... There's nothing left for me here, I guess. I am not one to give up, but the pain is so severe. Take me away angel... take me... make it stop...

That was my last thought: my angel.

Before something bit me. Sharp... razor sharp teeth...

Suddenly, everything was black. Like I was blind... It was very dark. I could hear things. They sounded like footsteps, maybe. And I smelled something... perfume? Possibly. I felt... Hey, I felt like I was on fire! I am so hot... and it hurts: my neck does. It was burning from deep within me.

Was I bad? Am I in hell? Do you become blind when you burn? I can't move. Paralyzed? Am I paralyzed? I was mentally panicking. If that's at all possible when you are in hell. I know nothing at this stage.

All I knew was burning... and blackness... never ceasing... unchanging... And my throat, my throat even burned. A different kind of burning, it was like I was parched. I'm thirsty?

I wanted it to stop... I wanted it to be over. This was torture! What did I do to deserve this?

Just like that... it finally stopped.

I felt like I was coming back to consciousness. The light returned slowly. The pain was dulling... the burning went away.

Am I freed? Did whoever was out there… listen?

Rustling. I heard rustling, again. My eyes shot open with vigor. I gazed around. Trees... there were trees all around me. I pushed myself up slightly. There's dirt under my hands, my fingers. And leaves. There are leaves. Some green, some are colored. I looked up. The sky was barely dimming. Dusk was coming. What the hell happened to me?

**_Never say never_**

**_Never ever, never, never ever, never ever_**

**_See I never thought that I could walk through fire_**

**_I never thought that I could take the burn_**

**_I never had the strength to take it higher_**

**_Until I reached the point of no return_**

**_And there's just no turning back_**

**_When your heart's under attack_**

**_Gonna give everything I have_**

**_It's my destiny_**

I felt a gaze on me. Maybe it was that blonde angel! Maybe she really was a woman after all. Did she save me? I turned my head eagerly, almost too eagerly, and my eyes rested upon a woman's form. Although, it was not the figure of the woman I anticipated. I needed to see _her_. Yet, this was not that woman.

As if on cue, the woman stepped toward me out of the shield that the trees created for her. I jumped up before my thoughts could even interpret what my body was acting upon instinctively. I was in a defensive position, but not the defensive position of a human. I was crouched more like an animal... Almost like that mother bear had been.

Whoa, did I have bad karma? Was I brought back as an animal in my new life? I looked down subconsciously at my hands... No, these were my hands. Only, I looked kind of pale. What the hell? I had a damn good tan, too!

Wait... so, if I am still me... but I'm not me... what am I?

Amongst studying my appendages, the woman made another attempt to get to me. I met her eyes and a sound emerged from my vocal chords that I never imagined. I growled at her, harshly. It was guttural. She looked as confused as I felt. Although, as confused as I was, I was also angry... and... and I do not know how else I felt... but I don't like it.

And then, the chick started laughing. It was soft, light, airy... My head cocked to the side. Again, confused. What was her deal? Why was she here?

I knew she wasn't my angel... I wonder where _she_ went. Something in my mind clicked. It flashed back. I was out gathering firewood. I came across the bear in the clearing. The bear attacked me...

There was the blonde woman, my angel. She was so beautiful. I made my mind focus harder on her. She was surprisingly clear. Everything else was blurry. But my angel, she looked scared in my memory.

Why was she scared? I have to find her. Maybe this woman knows her.

I turned to face the woman. Her light brown hair was wavy, fair skin looked similar to mine like marble, bright smile, nice attributes... but her eyes were a sticking point for me. They were bright red and taunting me. It took me a moment to register everything. My surroundings, and her presence. My mind was racing a million miles a minute.

She spoke before I had the chance, "What is your name, handsome?" Her voice was high, but very feminine. It was not my cup of tea, though.

"Emmett. My name's Emmett," I responded in a gravelly voice. It was gruff. Nothing like I normally sounded. It must be that aching in my throat. "Who are you?" I demanded.

She just smiled and sauntered toward me. I stepped back and she stopped. The smile never left her face. "Lexana," she stated as a matter-of-fact, "You called me angel."

My eyes widened slightly. I felt an anger building up inside me. It was quick... and I have no clue where it came from.

"You are not my angel," I spat at her, enraged. "You're not her."

Lexana looked surprised by my outburst. I was growling again. More ferociously this time. She started to speak, but before I could control myself I attacked her. It was easy. She wasn't strong. Pathetic. I felt no sympathy for her.

This was so unlike me. I don't know what I am... and I don't know if I like it, but I am fucking strong as shit.

One last snap, Lexana shattered in my palms. I was mortified and proud all mixed in one. I knew it was wrong. I had just murdered this woman. An innocent woman was the victim. Yet, I felt this primal... nature, like a power.

I dropped the pieces. What was I going to do? I can't just leave this... evidence? Shit. That could become a crime scene. I don't know if I have fingerprints, but I refuse to let myself be caught for it.

To my left was the small pile of firewood I had started to gather. Perfect.

I picked up a couple pieces and struck them together making some serious sparks. They lit straightaway. Cool. I dropped both pieces of wood on the remains of her body and stepped back. In moments there was a roaring fire going and purple plumes of smoke rose into the night sky.

I sighed to myself. The fire put itself out a few minutes later. I guess it ran out of fuel, strange. I probably can't just head home... I don't know anything about myself right now. Until I knew, I refused to take the risk of this happening to my family.

But I can't just leave them... Not without a warning... a letter? Man, what do you tell your family in a situation like this? I'm so... lost.

Maybe I will just take some firewood and drop it off at my parents, enough for the whole winter, with a note saying I went for a trip. Possibly I'll "get lost" somewhere and they'll have to put out a missing person's warning. Yeah... that's the best way. It is the only way.

The thought was killing me as I collected a large pile of wood and ran it to my parent's house. And side note, when I say ran, I mean I bolted. It was so fast I couldn't even comprehend it. That's beside the point.

I was leaving my family... and I couldn't say whether or not I would ever see them again. My future was blank. My past... was starting to blur a little. I didn't like that.

The only thing that I was sure about, was finding my angel. I knew she had been in the clearing with me. Maybe if I wander around there long enough I will find some clues.

But I will find her. I am determined, even if it kills me.

**_I will never say never_**

**_I will fight_**

**_I will fight 'til forever_**

**_To make it right_**

**_Whenever you knock me down_**

**_I will not stay on the ground_**

**_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up_**

**_And never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Never say it, never, never say it_**

I went back to the clearing where I had awoken and circled it many times, searching. I was searching for something. Anything. A trace, evidence that my angel was real and not just a figment of my imagination. Was all of this just my mind toying with me?

I don't know. The unknown was unnerving. Not knowing what I am, or rather what I have become is almost unbearable. And yet, who am I to turn to? No one. No parents, family members, nor friends can explain any of this to me. I am a loner. I hate being alone. I'm the friendliest guy out of anyone I have ever come across in my lifetime. Granted that's not a very long time, only twenty full years of living but it is a start. Many would agree. I love being around people... People. Man, my throat is killing me _again_. I had practically forgotten it while concentrating on my beloved, angel. That aching never left. Not in my heart... which is no longer beating mind you—scares me a little—nor in my throat. I'm still thirsty. But for what? I am not hungry any longer. I mean it's not my stomach that's growling...

Ugh! I'm so frustrated. I wish I had not incapacitated that Lexana woman. She obviously was of this... kind. She probably had the answers I am looking for. The secret to what I am. Clearly it is a secret or I would already be knowledgeable of this existence.

I decided to stop searching for the "evidence" of my mysterious angelic woman. I am not getting anywhere on an empty stomach, or rather throat? Force of habit. Looks like I am going to figure out my new and improved appetite. I wonder what I eat... or drink. What creature drinks their meals alone?

I mean, it is obvious that I am not an animal, regardless of the animal behaviors I have picked up. So, that left fictional creatures. Werewolves? Well, I have not turned into a wolf yet, but there is no full moon. Other than that, that left me with vampires. Hey, vampires drink... blood. My throat became aflame at the thought.

The idea seemed to fit. I am cold blooded, if there is any blood still in me, hard (no pun intended) as a rock, fast, strong, and really pale. It dawned on me that I have not looked at my appearance since the incident. Maybe I should find a mirror or body of water. I want to see my reflection. Part of me is a little nervous. What if I am hideous? Vampires are supposed to be ugly. Or were they supposed to be beautiful?

I was the most eligible bachelor typically. What if I am just a big oaf compared to the other vampire men? My angel was probably scared at the sight of me. I sighed as I walked to the nearest body of water I could find. I navigated pretty well in this body, whatever I am. It is kind of nice. I found the stream quick. I stood at the edge frozen. I was afraid to look down, but anticipating the results. Okay deep breath. Do I even need to breathe?

One... two... three. I let my eyes drop to the water's surface. The image staring back at me was uncanny and terrifying all at the same time.

There I was; it truly was me. However, I did not seem to recognize parts of me. Like my eyes, instead of being their normal green, they held a new hue. These eyes were the same crimson as Lexana's. They were almost black. It must have something to do with my throat. There has to be a connection. Secondly, my skin was pale. Paler than ice, snow... what have you. It was like I had been drained of life. Oh yeah, I have to be the living dead or along those lines.

I was still the same height and my other features were the same or quite similar. I was tall, averaging about six foot five. I have always towered over people. But it was different now. I could come off as intimidating. My hair was the same, dark brown and curly. Against my skin it looked almost black, whereas before I had color in my face to contrast. It was weird to look at myself. That will take some getting used to.

I was still muscular, maybe more defined. Frankly, I do not mind one bit; I am okay with the enhancing of my features. I took another long look at my body. That is the new me, the vampire version of me. All right.

I inhaled deeply, something I was used to doing just like blinking.

I guess I have figured out a lot since I woke up. Seeing as I am on my own, no one to teach me the ways of the vampire. I need to know how to feed. I made a face at my inner dialogue. New lingo, whoop-di-do.

I knelt to touch the water trying to erase the image of myself. I cannot say whether I like the new version of me or hate it. Right now it is just strange seeing myself another way, indifference.

I lifted my head to look at the sky. An odd aroma caught my nostrils and I inhaled sharply. Suddenly my senses were alive, in the most literal way I can describe. It smelled _so_ good. My mouth watered, but it sure as hell was not saliva. It tasted different. What do vampires have? When they bite people it turns them into vampires. So, there has to be some trick. It can't be a potion. They are not witches and wizards. Something more natural, if you can call this natural. Venom came to mind. Possibly. It makes the most sense out of my options. Damn I need to find another of this existence and ask them questions. My mind is reeling with them!

I stood up, darting after the odor. Is it blood that I am detecting? That is a vampires' meal of choice, right? This lifestyle is so confusing.

I stepped out into society in the nearest city. I had crossed the entire forest in one point eighty seven seconds, approximately. I was standing beside a house in a nice neighborhood. Rich people. I wonder if they taste better than poor people. Better nourished, maybe? Or bred more highly?

Whoa, morbid thoughts incoming!

The scent was strong in the air, like a perfume. I had be caught. Dazed even I dare say. It smelled of a woman. I slinked closer to the porch. There, sitting on a well-built porch swing, was a young lady. Oh, yeah, she was bred real well. Amazing attributes. All the things a guy could imagine. Why was she out front at twilight alone?

Whatever, I didn't really care. All I wanted was her voice. And not in the normal human way I thought I would. I wanted to taste her, what was in her veins. I was ravenous. I acted upon it without another thought.

I slipped up onto the porch, grabbed her, and drained her before she could register a thing. I dropped her limp body, feeling a strength surge through my body. I liked the feeling. My gaze fell on the lifeless girl.

If my heart could sink, it would have. I felt this awful guilt. I cannot continue to live this way. I just killed someone that I used to be like! Human, warm, vivacious... I tore away from the site in a flurry.

I do not want this! I am not a murderer.

"Angel!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My voice was booming. It shook the foundation around me as I ran.

Finally, I did sound like myself.

**_I never thought that I could feel this power_**

**_I never thought that I could feel this free_**

**_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower_**

**_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_**

**_And there's just no turning back_**

**_When your heart's under attack_**

**_Gonna give everything I have_**

**_'Cause this is my destiny_**

Even amongst being torn by quenching my thirst that had not been fully sedated, the longing for my blonde angel was full fledged. More so than before, like I had more energy to waste on searching. Letting my mind wander back to her during the bear attack, she had been hiding in the shadows. So, maybe she had been hunting. That is what I am going to call what I had done to that girl; I hunted her. I shuddered at the thought.

The blonde angel must have been thirsty and searching for a meal, which would have been me. She came across me, but there was a threat: the bear. If we're strong, and I am assuming that all vampires have strength, she should have been able to kill the bear and eat me. Not that I wanted that. I am relieved it did not happen that way. Why did she run?

Lexana flashed to mind. That wimp of a vampiress could not have made my angel run away. Man, I have to know the answers!

What will it take? This knowledge is never going to go away. I am this creature... vampire, if that is the case. Does that mean I am invincible? Will I live forever? How am I going to know any of these things if I can't get answers? I need to leave Tennessee. It will probably make the separation from my family easier in the long run. More bearable possibly...

That's it. I'm packing my things... and I'm heading out of town. I still haven't found a trace of my angel, but I will stop at nothing to find out who she is. Who knows, I might even run into more of my kind and hopefully somebody has come across her before.

That is what I did. I packed up clothes and the things I would need, which wasn't much just a few toiletries for showering. It was strange being in this body. It having been my humanity just days before and now I am no longer human. I don't need to eat, use the restroom, sleep... What do I do all twenty-four hours of the day? This: I run. I search. I hunt. My new life is turning out to be awesome and terrible at the same time. I wanted adventure in my life, but this is not what I had in mind. I became an orphan, a loner. No friends. No family to turn to; just me, Emmett McCarty. I ran for what seemed like days across lands that I had never imagined. I had crossed states. I quenched my insatiable thirst plenty of times, but it never made the burning in my throat go away. The burning always came back. I learned to stay out of the sunlight around the humans. Apparently vampire's glisten... we're glittery. Our skin freakin' sparkles in the sunlight! I started laughing when I realized that the shininess was coming from me the first time it happened. It's pretty ridiculous. Everything I had ever heard about vampires, the myths, was false. I am proof that the living dead walks. My heart doesn't beat. I found out that I don't have to breath. I can walk under water, so say I wanted to live under the ocean I probably could without pruning up or needing an air supply. I can run faster than any creature on the Earth. My hearing and eyesight is impeccable. Last, I am stronger than Superman. Then again he isn't real, but that's the only comparison I could muster. There are a lot of perks to this lifestyle.

The downside is that I am extremely lonely. I haven't stumbled upon any others of my kind, yet. I can't date human girls. They just end up a meal. I hate going after people, especially after being one. It makes me very upset. I can't control myself. I don't know if I ever will be able to. I hope I can. I am an optimistic guy, always have been. I just want to have some normalcy, again. Funny enough I miss the routine of human life. Waking up, eating, going to work, having a social agenda, eating, and sleeping. That was the basic average day of mine. Right now, it's just wandering. No routine. My life changes every day. I figure out something new. I explore; I contemplate my exploration. I mean, I am all about spontaneity, but this brings a whole new meaning to the word. I have no expectations. Who knew I would miss boring. Not a lot, just enough to make me feel human. Humans are boring. I will be the first to admit it, in a good way. We are born, we live, and we die. I don't want to sound morbid, but I don't know if I have that option now. I have to simply live. And if I have to spend it alone... without my angel... I don't know if I can, or want to, handle that.

It was a new day. The sun was rising as I hopped over the snow-covered mountain. I'm not sure where I am exactly. I had been running through snow and ice for a really long time. I was trying to get away from humanity for a while. Going north, away from the equator, seemed like the best option. Wherever I was, I had passed by a great deal of wildlife: moose, geese, foxes, wolves, foul of all kinds big and small, and finally a couple of bears. I trudged through the piles of snow. It wasn't hard, just troublesome. I was getting thirsty again. The burning became prominent as I went. The animals seemed more and more delectable as the moments passed by. Since there weren't any humans around, none that I smelled anyway, I decided that I had to hunt something. And being from Tennessee I was more than prone to hunting wildlife. The first animal that came to mind was bear. Yeah I might be a little bitter with the giant animals that originally altered my world. May as well get a little revenge while I have the opportunity. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going on a rampage. I won't wipe out bears as the world knows them. I'm just thirsty and it might sate my appetite.

So I did. I went bear hunting. And I have to say that hunting a bear with my bare hands was quite the thrill. I didn't need a gun or an ax, no weaponry. I had teeth, razor sharp teeth. The bear tasted so good! Almost better than humans... I think if I get the chance, I will go for some bear. I wonder if other animals have a different taste. In a way this is like food. It's my energy source. I will have to make of it what I can.

I sniffed the air. Something smelled... pleasant. Something smelled familiar. I have no idea what the scent was, but I liked it. I followed the scent for miles on end. I passed a sign that told me where I was traveling: Alaska. I was still in the United States, just very far north. I had never been this far from home in my life, yet here I am.

The scent was getting stronger the farther I ran. It dodged in and out of the forest. It ran me up a hill and through a cave, past a river and finally to the ocean. It stopped there. I looked around as disappointment crashed down on me and I dropped onto the rocky beach. As beautiful as this place was, I was hoping that following that scent would lead me to more answers. I guess I was wrong...

**_I will never say never_**

**_I will fight_**

**_I will fight 'til forever_**

**_To make it right_**

**_Whenever you knock me down_**

**_I will not stay on the ground_**

**_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up_**

**_And never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Never say it, never, never say it_**

I was staring off at the ocean. Watching the waves crash over the rocks in the distance, it was a visual of what I was feeling right now. Aching disappointment. I wasn't any closer to finding my angel or others of my kind. I was in the middle of Alaska... alone.

This is not where I pictured myself at twenty years old. I hadn't pictured myself working on a railroad track with my family either, but at least I was making a difference for people there. Here, this, is doing nothing for society. I'm not the smartest of guys, not that I'm stupid, but I didn't really finish college. My family was a working one. We used our brawn, not so much our brain. I thought I would have a girlfriend, maybe even a fiancée or wife by this time. I could have been settling down. Instead, I am sitting on a desolate beach by my lonesome trying to find a girl that possibly doesn't exist. Maybe I just made her up. My angel could have come from my imagination. She could have been a dream. Something I created on my deathbed.

I scoffed at my thoughts and leaned forward, closer to the surface of the water. I glanced at my reflection. Pale face, piercing red eyes, and dark hair... I looked troubled, but still like me. I can't get past my eyes, however. They used to be green and held some sort of happiness. When I see my reflection now I just see anger and bitterness. I don't like it.

I was about to push up to a standing position when that same scent hit me like a ton of bricks. This time it was thick, smoldering.

My head jerked to the side in the direction it was wafting. I blinked a few times seeing a dress blowing with the wind. It was tied to a tree branch. Someone had to have placed it there right?

Is there a naked woman running around out here? Why on Earth is there a dress... wait! I recognize that dress. And the scent... I know this scent. It belongs to... my angel.

I pushed up from my seated position and slowly made my way to the article of clothing. I grabbed it, being careful not to rip it, and studied it. She had been wearing this the day I was mauled. I remember now. Little details were coming to me clearer than before. It smelled of perfume. Light, airy, floral... like a rose. Beautiful. Maybe this will help me find her. Dresses don't grow on trees, or so I hear. She must be around here somewhere.

I bunched the dress up and stuck it in my jacket pocket. If her scent is anywhere else, I won't miss it now.

I walked in the direction that the dress had pointed me. After a few miles, I started to get the feeling that I was being followed. I turned around in a full circle and took in my surroundings. A bunch of snow, trees... what else is new? This is Alaska. The only tracks I saw belonged to the wildlife or me, and they weren't too motivated to get that close. So, why does it feel like I'm being watched?

I shook the feeling off and walked a few more feet. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. I strained my hearing. That definitely sounded like footsteps. They were very faint and sounded much smaller than mine. It was either a smaller man or a woman and they didn't seem like they wanted to be caught. I would have to be sneaky if I wanted to catch them in action. I kept trudging on at an even pace listening, focusing on the footsteps. They were quicker now. Possibly trying to keep up with me. Their strides had to be way shorter than mine for them to have to move that fast to keep up, but they didn't sound tired. There was no breath of exertion to indicate otherwise. Finally, I stopped and so did the footsteps.

"Alright, whoever you are, please show yourselves. I know someone is there. If you aren't a threat, why are you hiding? Did you put this dress on that tree by the ocean?" I decided to try and converse with the unknown.

I pulled the dress from my pocket and held it in front of me.

I gazed the area, my eyes lingered on the forest to my left. It was shady. There was no movement, nor was there noise, but I waited. The person couldn't have just disappeared. I would have heard their getaway footsteps and there was none. Nothing, just silence... and the wind.

Then, there was a rustling in the forest. I heard voices suddenly, more than one. They were quick, edgy whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could make the gender. One was male and the other was female, with a high pitch. The male's sounded southern. He had a drawl. Not from my neck of the woods; it probably more south, like Texas or somewhere close to it.

I folded my arms and waited. I never moved my sight from the forest where the voices were drifting. It didn't take long before I heard movement. I braced myself. Suddenly, I wasn't so confident.

Out of the shadows emerged two forms. I was right; one of them was male and the other was female. The male was tall and slender. He had blonde hair that was slightly wavy and his clothes resembled that of an older gentleman. Although, he didn't look a year older than myself. The female was much shorter. She was also skinny, yet curvaceous. Her hair was shorter than any woman's that I had come across, but it was fashionable as was her attire.

I studied them carefully. The male looked cautious, pained, suspicious of me even. Whereas the female appeared friendlier. She wore a smile on her face that was welcoming. It was their eyes that confused me though. Unlike mine, they held a golden hue. It was bright, warm, different.

The female stepped forward just a few inches from her partner.

"Hello, stranger. To answer your question, yes. I did place that dress on the tree. You see I had a vision that you would be here in Alaska, right there on the beach. I saw you and the dress. So I stole it from my sister's closet and well, here we are," she piped cheerfully as if we were good friends.

I stared at her dumbstruck. Visions? What the hell is she talking about? She "saw" me coming here? It took me a minute to collect my thoughts before speaking.

**_I will n__ever say never_**

**_I will fight_**

**_I will fight 'til forever_**

**_To make it right_**

**_Whenever you knock me down_**

**_I will not stay on the ground_**

**_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up_**

**_And never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_Ne-never say never_**

**_And never say never_**

"So... okay. You had a vision of me being here? I don't know you. I just... wait did you say that this dress belongs to your sister?" My head was reeling.

The girl giggled and made this little dance move to my side. She was a quick thing. Her eyes shined with a sincerity. I couldn't help but feel soothed. She nodded.

"I did say that. And yes, visions. I'm kind of clairvoyant. I can see the future sort of. I saw my mate," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder in a gesture to the blonde guy behind her. "I saw our family. Both of those visions came true. I figured that you would be in our lives one way or another. When I had the vision of you I thought I would see where it lead. Seems like this is it. What's your name?"

I peered down at her second-guessing my sanity. Then again I don't have anything to lose, why shouldn't this be real? I'm a vampire in the modern United States roaming. I ran into a clairvoyant and her boyfriend. Seems like a typical day. I told you nothing is normal around here. If she can lead me to my angel, I'm all in.

I smiled, "Emmett McCarty. And yours, miss?" I gave a mock bow. It seemed socially acceptable. It made her laugh and the guy cracked a smile.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, but you can call me Alice. This is Jasper, my mate," she sauntered back and pulled the blonde closer by his hand.

He gave a nod, "Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to meet you, Emmett." Jasper reached out his hand and I accepted it with a shake.

"Pleasure is mine, Jasper. So... are you both, uh, vampires?" I felt kind of stupid just throwing the accusation out there, but they didn't smell like humans to me.

Alice laughed again. Seems like she thinks I'm funny, which is a good sign I hope.

"Yes, you're a newborn, aren't you? How did you get changed?" she asked, gently.

I had no idea what newborn meant, but it did make sense with the process. Much like a child being born to humans, I was reborn as a vampire. At least I was right about my assumption.

"I don't remember a lot about it. Things are kind of fuzzy," I scratched my head, looking up at the sky.

Jasper nodded his head. "That is normal, actually. Human memories fade. Anything after your transformation will be clearer than what you experienced as a human."

"I see, that explains a lot. I remember that I was out getting firewood for my family... this was months ago now... I was chopping up wood. Then there was a bear. A big, black mother bear. She attacked me... things go kind of dark after that. But I had this aching in my throat, and a great pain in my body. That lasted a long time it seemed. I remember a blonde woman... just a glance of her in between the bear attack and waking up from the pain. After everything dulled, this woman met me. A different one. I'm assuming she was the one that turned me..." I fell silent.

Alice touched my shoulder gently, taking a picture out of her pocket. She lifted it up to me, "Is this the blonde woman you had seen?"

If my eyes could have popped out of my head they would have, I snatched the picture from her instantly.

"My angel!" I exclaimed, staring at the photo. "Yeah, she's your sister?"

Alice giggled and Jasper stepped closer to her, a smile on his face. "Adopted. We're a whole family of adopters. Our parents and siblings, all of us. Alice, I think we found him." Jasper spoke, looking into his love's eyes. She was beaming.

"Come, you have to meet her. She's been running away from this for a long time. I can't wait another moment. Please come," she tugged on my jacket.

I smiled, my dimples showing. "You don't have to ask me twice. Lead the way pixie."

Within moments we were running toward a town. I could smell the humans. We passed by the town to a couple of lone houses. They looked very architecturally pleasant, like they had been hand crafted by a designer. I hadn't seen anything like them in Tennessee.

As we made it to the front porch, a man with wild auburn hair stepped out. His eyes were the same amber color as Jasper and Alice's. He didn't look as friendly, but he didn't come off as mean either. Probably just cautious as Jasper had been.

Alice was still leading the way. They didn't say anything to each other right away, but it seemed like they were having a conversation. Their eyes were focused on each other.

"She went for a hunt with the Denali sisters, Alice." the man finally spoke up. His gaze fell on me. "I didn't think your vision would come true this time, but it seems as though I was incorrect."

I gave him a puzzled look. He was talking about me... I think. Though, nobody had said anything.

His mouth turned into a crooked smile as he descended the few steps from the porch to the snow. "It's alright, Alice trusts you. So shall I," he held out his hand to me. "I'm Edward Mason Cullen."

"Uh, Emmett McCarty," I shook his hand. I was still beyond confused.

Alice smiled, "He can read thoughts Emmett. I know it's weird, but you get used to it after awhile. He can't stop it."

Edward shook his head, "You couldn't resist could you, Alice? Always have to be the bearer of bad news."

Jasper chuckled. "She hasn't given me up, yet." he chimed in.

I raised a brow. So they had a family that could read minds, and see the future... and do whatever it is Jasper could do. Vampires are so cool!

Edward sent me a funny look, like I was insane or something. I just grinned.

"I guess that means you heard me... huh," I asked, sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm an optimistic kind of guy. I've figured out a lot on my own now, but it's nice to be around you and your family. I was getting lonely."

Edward chuckled, "Well, we could use some more optimism around here. Aside from Alice, who is crazy by the way, we have our matron and patron of the family Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They are both quite peaceful and optimistic. They'll enjoy your company. As for Jasper, his power is with emotions. He can control, shift, and feel everyone's emotions and feelings. So, watch out. And the angel... yes, I heard about her. She's not exactly an angel, but hopefully she'll show herself soon." he muttered.

I looked from Edward to Jasper. They seemed like they weren't quite ready to fully trust me yet, but they weren't appalled by my presence so I could grow on them. I have time.

"Good to know," I tossed Alice the dress of their sister's. "I don't wanna come off as creepy or anything... Thanks for finding me though."

She winked, folding it neatly. "Don't thank me yet, big guy. Wait until you meet her."

I really couldn't wait. I have imagined the moment before... it always ends in failure. Like she disappears or runs away. I don't want that to happen. I let out a sigh, partially of relief and the other part anxious. I felt a weird wave of calm come over me. Something I have never felt before, I had a feeling it was Jasper.

Edward's laugh tipped me off. Jasper sent him a glance then smiled a little.

"Sorry, it's a habit." he said.

"Don't worry about it," I replied casually, "So, mind if I ask you guys a question?"

Alice danced back out of the house, leaning against Jasper. She smiled at me encouragingly. Jasper and Edward rewarded me with a non-verbal nod for go ahead.

I took an unnecessary breath, "Why are your eyes golden when mine are red? The vampire woman that changed me... hers were like mine. Why is there a difference?"

Edward glanced at the forest, then back at me. "We have a different diet than you might. Being a newborn, human blood calls to you doesn't it?" I nodded feeling ashamed now that they brought that to light. He gave a smile. "Don't feel bad, we've all been in your shoes. The difference is thanks to our father, Carlisle. He's very humanitarian. He didn't want to have to rely on humans as a supplement."

Alice added to his statement. "So instead he decided to feed on animals. I see that you've tried that yourself. You have the slightest hint of golden in your eyes. If you looked hard enough you would be able to detect it as well. He's taught us to live his way of life. It isn't always easy, but it allows us to survive."

Jasper looked away from us.

I let the information soak in, so they feed on animals. I smiled a little, looking at Jasper. "Do any of you ever slip up?" I asked in honesty.

His eyes when they met my gaze were pained, just like they were when he had emerged from the forest. I knew my answer and I shook my head. He gave me a grateful look.

"Aside from you, I'm the newest member of the family. It's still pretty hard adjusting to this life. Being around humans is difficult, but Alice stays by my side and that makes it easier. I think you'll fit in here just fine," he smiled when he said it, making me feel welcome again.

"Thanks."

I turned hearing footsteps approaching. The three Cullen's had moved forward to greet their other family members. I assumed that it was their matron and patron. They looked kind. I stood back, feeling like the outsider I was.

It was the mother that approached me. Her face was gentle; her eyes were as golden as the others. Her hair was a caramel color and fell in loose ringlets around her face. She was average height and quite beautiful.

"Hello," she greeted me softly. I couldn't contain my smile, which allowed her to return the gesture. She was very motherly.

"How do you do, ma'am," I asked, my smile still wide.

She smoothed down her dress, "Very well, thank you. You must be Emmett." She said my name clear as a bell.

I blinked confused. I hadn't introduced myself to them yet... Had I?

A blonde man stepped forward. His face was as friendly as his companion's, but he seemed to understand my confusion.

"Esme, dear, the boy isn't used to the family. Let him adjust," he smiled kindly at me. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. Our children told us of your arrival. Alice, mentioned your name was Emmett. It is a pleasure having you."

The realization of their family washed over me like a wave. I nodded my affirmation to the couple, smiling through my thoughts. It was a lot to take in, but somehow I felt very comfortable.

"I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I've been around people and had decent conversation. Thank you for having me," I responded in kind, shaking Carlisle's hand. Esme gave me a hug instead. It was nice.

"Please, don't be shy. Come into our home. We'd love to have you stay. Make yourself comfortable!" she exclaimed, seeming authentically excited to have a new member.

I followed, glad to have a place to stay. Even if it was only for a short while. Their house was amazing. It was all white: the walls, the furniture, everything. The foundation was very sound and elaborate. There were many windows overlooking their property. It was quite spectacular.

"Wow, you have a lovely home, Esme," I said at the end of the tour she had been taking me on.

Esme smiled, clapping. "Oh thank you. I decorated myself, and we built the foundation from scratch. Where are you from, Emmett?"

I leaned against the couch, facing the grand piano they had placed in the living room. "Tennessee, I'm very far away from home."

"What brings you here?" Esme was sitting across from me, beside her husband. Carlisle looked curious about this as well.

"Did you hear about our family?" he added to her inquiry.

I shook my head, still smiling grateful for their hospitality. "Not at all. I honestly didn't know that there were any others like myself. I hadn't run into anyone until I got here. I was actually just roaming. But lucky for me your daughter had that vision and they found me by the ocean. It's been nice having someone to talk to. People that understand what I'm going through."

I noticed Edward had moved to the piano and started playing classically. He was very good from what I know... and I don't know much about classical.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room listening to our conversation. I wonder how much they had told their parents about her vision.

Esme touched my hand gently. "Well, you are more than welcome to join us. We could always use another son."

I gazed at her hand waiting for her to move it and relinquish the offer, but she didn't. I met her gaze. Her eyes were sincere, honest, truthful... She was offering a spot in their family.

"Thank you... That's really nice of you, Esme. I'd like that," I gently squeezed her hand in appreciation.

Carlisle nodded with a smile, "Welcome to the coven, son. We'll get your room set up tonight. As you must know, you won't need it for sleep, but you're welcome to decorate one and use it whenever you like."

I was excited. I had a family again. I was an adopted Cullen. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. Wow that's a mouthful. Now, all I have to do is meet my angel and my quest would be complete. Things really can happen if you set your mind to them.

I heard a commotion outside and the family had moved. Alice and Jasper had run out the back and Edward stopped playing.

I glanced at Carlisle and Esme.

Esme smiled gently at me. Oh yeah, she knew about Alice's vision and the whole "my angel" thing.

**A/N: Oh-kay! So this was my idea for my newest story. It's going to be a shorter multi-chapter, but I am totally continuing it. **

**As I said, it's just about Emmett figuring out who he is after the change if Rosalie hadn't brought him to Carlisle and finding the love of his life. Thus making Emmett's journey to the Cullen's completely different. **

**Next up, now that he is officially a member of the family, he meets his "angel" Miss Rosalie Hale. How will she react after trying so hard to run from her feelings? Will she try hiding them from Emmett?**

**Find out!**

**Everything will be in Emmett's point of view. **

**I didn't have my beta edit this chapter… again. I wanted to post simply for the fact that I have been so behind due to the computer crash. She will be receiving all future chapters… **** Love ya TwilightGuru09, please don't kill me. I hope you like this, regardless of the errors it may have.**

**-Ebony**


	2. Part 2

**Never Say Never**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the lyrics to Justin Beiber's song "Never Say Never". I do own the plot. This is just another of the many ways I pictured the books happening. :)**

**A/N: Again, I am neither a fan of Justin Beiber, nor a hater. Those of you who enjoy him and his music- I say, right on. I hope you enjoy the premise of the story following his lyrics. They are not posted in this chapter, nor in any future chapters I may post, but the idea is still the inspiration. ****Thank you for the support. I hope this takes off.**

**Summery- What if the night of Emmett Dale McCarty's mauling, Rosalie was there, but something stopped her from saving him? He saw the angelic face of a blonde beauty. Yet, her crippling irrational fears overpowered her. Why was this man... a mere human... making her feel alive again? Fall in love, again? That is how Emmett found his mate even though she's afraid to let him in. Rosalie/Emmett Canon pairings**

_It was a night of wonders and amazement. A man and woman being united as one: a wedding for young lovers; it was well deserved._

_It was an intimate gathering of family and friends. Although they were new to the groom, he still considered them to be a great part of his life. He watched his beautiful bride saunter down the aisle, linked by arm with her brother. Her father was standing in as the minister, looking proud as ever._

_The bride held a smile. As the altar drew nearer, she became content and excitement bubbled in her._

_The handsome groom, tall in stature, adjusted his tie quickly. He never dreamed of having a gathering of this proportion, yet here it was. His nerves were high._

_The family watched through the wedding march, until the bride was securely in the arms of her groom._

_The ceremony started and was finished after many touching words. _

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister, as well as the bride's father, proclaimed._

_The family let out their joy in a loud hoorah!_

_It was one of the few marriages that the family had planned. Expanding their family was very important to them. This was an opportunity of a lifetime._

_The happy couple made their way to an elaborate reception, planned by the bride's mother and sister. There was no one better to decorate such a successful event._

_The groom stared at his bride lovingly._

"_Was this like you dreamed it would be, my love?" he asked._

_She smiled, kissing him once more. "No, I couldn't dream perfection. This was so much more than I could have ever dreamt. Thank you."_

"_No, my angel, thank you. I'm so proud to call you my wife."_

_The bride beamed, "The feeling is mutual, dearest."_

*******Several Months Prior*******

**Emmett's POV:**

I listened intently, trying to figure out what was going on outback without seeming too obvious. I was eager to meet the woman I considered to be my saving grace, my angel. Then again I didn't want to scare her. There had to be a reason why she had run away in the first place. I wanted to know… part of me just had to know.

Everything outside was muffled. I strained my hearing to try and make out the words of their conversation.

Esme and Carlisle had joined Alice and Jasper leaving Edward with me inside the house.

Edward was still standing by his piano with his back facing me. He was extremely focused. I think he was doing the same thing I was, except he had a legitimate reason to be eavesdropping. This was concerning his family and I was the outsider. I felt somewhat like an intruder, like I was being invasive, but I was invited, right?

Yes, I was technically part of the Cullen family. It's going to take time getting used to this family. Did Carlisle call it a coven? I don't even know what that means…

I heard a chuckle emit from Edward. He turned his body slightly in my direction.

"Your mind is so random, Emmett. It's amusing," he spoke in a light tone.

I smiled sheepishly. I keep forgetting that some of the Cullen's have "special abilities", like mind reading.

"Glad I can keep the mood light… Can you hear everyone's thoughts?" I asked leaning back on the kitchen counter.

Edward nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I can hear everyone within a two-mile radius, give or take a few meters. Most of the time I tune it out. When there are a lot of people around, a crowd for instance, the sound turns into a buzz of noise."

"Well shit, I'm sorry. That sounds awful… and awesome!" I stated with a grin, "You're so lucky."

He chuckled again, "I suppose so. Do you want me to tell you what's happening outside? I can hear that you are itching for answers."

I bit my lip, partly ashamed and partly amused. "Yes…" I finally gave in. He was watching me. No doubt he was listening to my thoughts. "I really, really do. What has she said? And by her, I mean your sister. What is her name?"

Edward walked to the window, but faced me this time. He was multi-tasking: listening to the conversation outside while entertaining me.

"Her name is Rosalie. She'll kill me if I divulge any other information about her without her consent. She is a very private person these days. One day she might share that information with you," he smiled at me gently. "So the conversation goes like this:

Rosalie stepped forward, clutching Alice's blouse. "Who is that man that you let in the house so eagerly? And why do I know his scent? What did you do?" she demanded.

Alice gave a weak smile, "Um, well his name is Emmett. I didn't do anything… he came to us. Kind of. And I have no idea why his scent is familiar to you. Does that mean you know him?"

"Don't turn this Alice Cullen. You know that he wouldn't have found us if you hadn't intervened, like you always do. Make him go… please." Rosalie let go of Alice, folding her arms. It was her defensive stance and was not to be questioned.

But Alice doesn't exactly play by the rules. "Rosalie, I saw what happened in that vision. When you were off exploring, I saw him. I saw you find him. And I saw you leave. He just wants to know who you are, and why you were there. He's a newborn. Can't you just give him the answers he wants?"

"I… That's it? All I have to do is tell him... And he will leave?" Rosalie sounded hesitant.

"That's what I've seen," Alice lied.

Rosalie bought her answer, "Fine. I'll give him the answers he came for and nothing more."

Edward looked at me then. "Now, they are coming to the house. Are you ready for this?"

His brow creased as he stepped toward me. I knew I was in a state of contemplation. My mind was still going over Alice and Rosalie's conversation. Edward had given me more detail than I had expected.

She didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe that's why she left me there. Was I supposed to die and Lexana found me instead?

Does that mean I interfered with destiny? I feel like there are more questions now. I'm uncertain of everything.

I brought myself back to reality, noticing Edward just a few feet from me and I realized that he had asked me something.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready…" I lied knowing he could hear my inner monologue.

Before Edward could respond the back door opened and who I assumed was Rosalie emerged. She was more beautiful than I had remembered in my memory. Jasper was right; human memories couldn't even compare to a vampire's.

There was a silent conversation between Edward and his sister and he bowed out.

I stood there awkward and nervous. I really wasn't ready to hear the things Edward voiced, only this time they would be coming from Rosalie.

She looked independent. She was still standing by the back door, possibly waiting to answer my questions and then leave.

My stomach flipped at the thought. I felt my teeth clench together.

And then her voice filled the silence and hit me like a ton of bricks. "So you are Emmett McCarty?"

My eyes met hers instantly and I couldn't stop myself from responding, "Yes, ma'am."

There was something in her eyes, an emotion, but it wasn't something that I could decode. She spoke again with the same velvet accent. It had a faint hint of New York, but a very feminine version.

"Pleasure meeting you. My sister informed me that you are here for answers?"

I nodded dumbly, but said nothing.

She blinked, seeming confused by my actions. "She portrayed you more upbeat… Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. You're Rosalie am I correct? Your brother mentioned your name briefly." I said, mentally taking a deep breath to prepare myself. It was now or never, and "never" is not an option.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that they had spoken much of me. Yes, you are correct. Rosalie Hale is my name," she replied. Her tone was softer, almost tentative.

I gave a small smile. "I apologize for intruding… I originally ventured here to get away from humanity for a bit. Not to bombard your family. Alice found me. I'll leave if you wish."

I was being honest. As much as I was drawn to this woman, I did not want to make her uncomfortable. If Edward said that she was a private person, something must have gone awry to make her that way. No one should force that out of her.

Rosalie was quiet for a few minutes. She appeared to be fighting with something. I waited for her patiently. I had done so before and I would do it again in a heartbeat, even a nonexistent one.

The next thing she said was not what I was expecting. I think I should stop trying to predetermine what this family thinks; I am so not Edward.

"You aren't intruding. I hope no one made you feel that way, especially me. You can stay…" she stopped herself short and bit her lip. "I don't wish you gone."

I looked at her curiously, subconsciously walking toward her. I realized I had moved when her beautiful golden eyes were wide and staring up at me.

She was watching my every move meticulously as if determining whether I was trustworthy or not. The funny thing was I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I thought you wanted me to get out of here. That's what it came off as when Edward…" My sentence fell short when here eyes met mine sharply.

"Edward? What did he say?" she scoffed, glancing at the backyard. "Did he tell you what we… what I said?"

I nodded slowly, "He… it was my idea. I wanted to know what was going on. I'm a curious fellow… I'm sorry. I told you I'm intrusive. You don't have to answer anything. I…"

She touched my cheek, causing me to cease my ranting apology. It wasn't the gesture that surprised me, but the fact that her skin felt… warm against mine. It was a wonderful sensation.

Her eyes had softened some. The look that she had held earlier, more defensive, had been lifted and replaced with a genuine curiosity much like my own.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry… This has just been… so difficult. Edward, did he happen to tell you anything else about me? Besides my name?" she asked gently.

"Very little. He was courteous, just stating that you are a private person," I responded in kind.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I didn't want it to stop. She was opening up to me. The more she spoke, the more I didn't want to leave her. I felt something very powerful pulling me to her, not physically… it was deeper than that. Emotionally maybe, but I can't say that could even describe this.

A smile cracked at the corner of her cherry red lips. I stared at her hoping that she would continue.

Rosalie took a deep breath and gently led me to the couch, sitting beside me at a close range.

She still seemed to be keeping her distance, but slowly was letting me near.

"I wasn't always private. In fact, I was known for being a very… open girl. Not in a negative way, but I held the attention of many people in my young life. I enjoyed it very much. Lavished in it. It allowed me to thrive, being beautiful…" Her body shuddered slightly.

"Rosalie," I took her delicate hands between my rough, calloused ones. "You don't have to tell me… everything. I just wanted to know that you were real. An angel, sent to watch over me. You saved my life, whether you knew it or not. Now that I've found you… I… I don't want to leave your side; however, I don't want you to feel obligated to anything."

She was gazing at our hands. Tangled, entwined… She appeared mesmerized by what I can only guess was the sensation.

Rosalie's golden orbs met my red ones a moment later and she shook her head at me.

"You're missing a piece of the answer… I left. I ran… because of this very… feeling. May I continue my story? I would like to tell you… give you what you were seeking. Please?" She pled, in a most desperate manner.

I folded instantly, "You may; I'm listening."

"I was engaged. My parent's used my beauty to set me up with one of the most eligible bachelors in my town. Royce King II became my fiancé. I thought it was wonderful. I always wanted to be married to a nice man, settle down, and have a family… I had spent the evening before my wedding with a close friend of mine. She had already wed and had a son. He was an adorable child. Dark, curly hair, clear handsome eyes, and sweet little dimples. I adored her son very much. After spending the evening with them, I decided that I needed to head home to rest for the big day. I had also decided against a chaperone to take me there. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I found out. My fiancé was out drinking with some buddies of his. Terrible men, pigs. I passed them on the way to my house. Royce, being as drunk as he was, wanted to show me off before we tied the knot. Naively, I let him…"

I was on the edge of my seat as I listened intently to her story. My stomach felt like a gymnasium. It was flipping and somersaulting. If I could be nauseous, this would be the vampire version. I had a feeling that I knew where her story was leading.

Back in my hometown I knew plenty of men like the fiancé she was describing and his friends.

Her hands squeezed mine tightly bringing my attention back to her.

"Go on, Rose," I encouraged.

She gave a small smile, grateful. "Well, needless to say they were all beyond inebriated and they took advantage of me… And left me to die on the street. Carlisle was the one to find me. Out of the kindness of his heart, he smelled the blood and rescued me. He brought me back… to this."

I felt a deeply rooted anger boiling inside me. I can't say where it came from, but it was raging. I grit my teeth, holding back a growl.

"Where are they now?" I seethed.

I think I took Rosalie by surprise. She looked at me, confused at first. Then she realized what I was talking about.

"Oh," a smile crept onto her features. "Don't worry, I finished them. They are the only human lives I have taken. I put my wedding attire on and went after them, saving my fiancé for last. Royce knew I was coming for him. He was a drunken, regretful, babbling idiot and he received no mercy from me. I was theatrical… probably in a bad way, but it was something I felt I needed to do. For myself…"

I gave a slightly relieved smile, gently pulling Rosalie closer to me. She stiffened a little, but didn't fight back. I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate to her… She didn't know that though, so I released her and kissed her hand instead.

"If I had been there, none of that would have happened. I'm sorry a beautiful young woman like you had to go through such a dreadful thing. I understand the privacy. You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to." I said, brushing my thumb against the back of her hand where I had kissed.

Rosalie looked up at me, the same look in her eyes as before. This time I recognized it. Fear and worry conflicting with peace and understanding… I was making her mind fight with her heart. Deep down, Rosalie still wants the things that she wanted before. I don't know much about vampires still, but I never read anything about children in the myths. I'm sure this life is hard on her.

"Emmett… you can stop saying things like that. I'm telling you these things because I do want to. Trust me, if I hadn't I wouldn't have told you about Royce… and everything that happened."

"I'm sorry… I just don't want to make you feel anything… bad, and it seems like I make you feel conflicted. Am I correct?" I asked. I had to know…

She paused, collecting her thoughts no doubt. Or I was wrong and she was about to smack me. That's how it always went down when I was human. I would open my big trap and say the wrong thing by extension offending the girl I was with leading to her slapping me. That could be a southern thing, however.

"Actually… yes, I… you might be right. You are correct… Do you realize how intuitive you are? You saw me after you had been mauled by a bear… You have tracked me down, unintentionally with the help of a very nosy sister of mine. You saw through my… shield. You are one of a kind, Emmett McCarty." She was watching me, possibly as intensely as I had been watching her.

"I did that? Wow… Honestly, no. I hadn't thought of any of that. But you, Miss Hale, are one of a kind. I am just another Tennessee boy. I'm southern and hick-ish. I'm rough, rowdy, and manner less. You on the other hand, you have class Rose. You're intelligent, beautiful, and caring. And you've gone through a lot of trauma. Most girls would have shut down, but you fought through the tempest." I responded gently.

Her body shuddered again, like it had before. This time she relinquished her hands and covered her face. It sounded like she was sobbing.

Damn! I didn't mean to make her cry!

Internally, I panicked. That was the last reaction I had wanted… I didn't want it at all. So what did I do? Well, instinctively, I pulled Rosalie into my embrace.

I thought for sure she would break free from my hold and run, but she didn't. She did the complete opposite. Rosalie molded to my body, crying into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly, deciding to keep my mouth shut for fear of making things worse.

I knew her family had to be worried. I bet Alice had seen this… They would probably be here any minute to make me leave. Never to see Rosalie again…

My mind can be a curse sometimes. Ever since I was a child, I cursed the fact that my imagination was so wild.

As I scolded myself mentally, I felt Rosalie's body calming. The shudders were slowing and finally stopped moments later.

I glanced around to see no sign of her family anywhere. I gently brought my fingers up to touch Rosalie's hair. I brushed a blonde strand lightly. It was so soft… like silk, and it smelled as good as she did.

I felt her move a little, pushing back enough to gaze at my face. There were no tearstains. So, it had been a dry sob. Another thing vampires can't create: tears.

I looked into her eyes, still feeling very guilty.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie… I… It just felt like the right thing to say. Obviously I was wrong. I… I'm so, so sorry," I babbled on like an idiot.

However, she stopped me. This woman is full of surprises.

Rosalie kissed me. Sealed our lips just like that. Took the plunge that even I had been fearful to make. It shut me up real fast.

She pulled away gently with a look on her face that could have held a blush, if we were human.

"Have you ever been told that you talk too much sometimes?" She asked in a light tone, almost sounding playful.

Snapping out of my shock, I chuckled. "Yeah… More than I like to admit. I'd apologize again, but you might… well actually I wouldn't mind another one of those. Never mind, should I keep talking?" I joked.

I hadn't realized that we were to the point of joking; however, after that kiss, I would have to think that Miss Hale and I were flirting. Just a little.

She smiled a sincere and brilliant one.

"Maybe, but let me talk for a few if you don't mind," Rosalie said. I nodded eager to hear what she had to say. I was hanging onto every word, praying that it wasn't the last. "Well, I should be the sorry one. I've acted a fool… Bursting to tears like that, running away. I've just never felt so… alive. Not since the change. I thought I was done for, just moving through this life. I never imagined that I would find happiness, or even love, again. Excluding that day."

She continued, "The day I found you, I had planned on approaching you in your human state. The bear got to you before I had a chance to react. But it wasn't the bear that made me flee… I'm ashamed to say that my past got in the way. When I saw you, I remembered my friends' little boy. You reminded me of him so much. It had been a curve ball that I wasn't prepared to handle. So instead of finding out, I ran away. I came home early from my trip. My family had known nothing of the incident until Alice had a vision. She confronted me and I thought that I had convinced her to let things go. I suppose I should thank her for going behind my back and defying my wishes."

I felt the smile on my face grow, wide. Her words were music to my ears. The dimples in my cheeks became prominent, making her giggle softly.

"You see Emmett, you make me feel again. I thought I had buried my emotions so deep that I would never have to let them surface again. I didn't expect to meet you, not in a million years. It looks like fate had other plans for me, nevertheless. I'm so sorry I ran away in a time that you had needed me. When I was returning from my hunting trip today, I caught your scent. I had been trying to forget it. It scared me and brought those feelings straight to the top. And frankly, I am happy that they did."

I cupped her face in my hand, lifting slightly and kissed her tenderly.

In the past, I had been with several women. None of them even compared to Rosalie. Her kisses were full of passion and emotion. I needed her to be mine.

"I'm happy that they did, too. Thank you, Rose. You answered my questions… and so much more. Would you mind if I stick around for a while? Your family offered me a spot as a Cullen. I like it here. I would really like to get to know everything there is to know about Rosalie Hale. What do you say?" I asked. It was a simple and complex inquiry.

Her smile gave me the answer I was hoping for, "Not at all, please stay as long as you want. I would follow even if you decided to leave. By the way, it is Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Emmett Dale McCarty, at your service, Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale. What a lovely name," I pressed my lips to her hand. "What do you mean by 'follow' me if I left? Your family is here."

Rosalie slid closer to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. "In the vampire culture, instead of boyfriends or girlfriends, they consider their significant other or spouse a mate. It is a special bond that two vampires have, something inside them that no other vampire would know or find. I think… that I have found my mate. In you," she traced the lines on my palm as she spoke.

I liked the sound of having a mate. It sounded right, described how I felt for Rosalie to the letter. Perfect! Rosalie is my mate.

"So, that is why I was drawn to you. I had that internal bond the moment I saw you. I knew your scent, your description—even though it was fuzzy from the human memory. I remembered your dress. You were my mate all along. Even before I knew I was a vampire. Fate set us up. It was meant to be, Rosie."

I believe she liked the sound of it as well. Her barriers had been taken down, not completely. I'm sure along the way I will hit those suckers hard. I tend to break barriers though. Maybe regarding my Rose I will break them down with love.

Her family decided that this was an opportune moment to interrupt us.

Esme and Alice were ecstatic. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward followed all looking a little stunned, but happy.

"Ooh! I knew you two would be the perfect couple!" Alice sputtered joyfully. "Just look how cute they are, Esme!"

Esme's eyes sparkled with delight and bliss. "We are so happy for you! Rose dear, he's a fine choice."

Edward chuckled, "Alright, relax. You are making them a little uncomfortable. Rein it in, Alice. Rose will get you back if you don't, or she'll just make you pay."

Alice winked at me and danced her tiny self over to Jasper. He looked like he felt the uncomfortable emotion in the air radiating from Rosalie and me.

Rosalie pushed back from me gently. "Okay, what was that all about? Emmett and I talked. That doesn't mean you have to charge in here and make everything a big deal." She directed her cold stare at Alice.

"Calm down, Rosalie," came Carlisle's soothing tone. He seemed to be the referee of the bunch, always the peacemaker. "Your sister, as well as the rest of the family, is simply glad that Emmett and you found an understanding. A compassion for one another. You two are mates and I have been around a while to see what that is like."

Rosalie considered his statement and settled down, leaning into me. "I suppose you are right, Carlisle." There was a smile in her voice, a happiness that reverberated through her tone.

I smiled, and then gave Alice a confused look as she slipped something into my hand. It was small and round.

I opened my palm enough to catch a glance at the delicate object she had given me. I met her gaze and nodded, feeling a new wave of nerves hit me.

Obviously, Alice had seen a vision and she was assisting in making it come true. She will be a handy little helper in the future. I never had a younger sibling, or a sister for that matter. I was enjoying being a part of this family more and more as the minutes went by.

Rosalie kissed my cheek as she went to talk with Esme upstairs to fill her in on the details. Carlisle and Edward both clapped my shoulder in a loving manner to show their appreciation before heading out to what I can only assume was hunt.

That left Alice and Jasper. With Jasper being her mate, I had a feeling that he was aware of what Alice had given me. I felt a unique bond to these two. I think I will get along with them quite well.

I leaned forward, leaning my elbows on my knees as I stared at the object Alice had given me.

"So, when do you see it happening, pixie?" I inquired genuinely curious.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Exactly three months from now. It gives you two plenty of time to get to know one another. She will be ready and so will you. Such a cute vision!"

I laughed. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Alice. Watching their interactions made me think to the future. I hope Rosalie and I can be like them one day. Completely and utterly open, nothing to hide, nothing to fear. Just love, adoration, devotion, and joy to spread and show one another.

"Good to know. I can't wait for the day," I replied.

Alice was spot on. Three months later, Rosalie and I were out in the forest making our daily hunting trip together. She had helped me get out of the habit of craving human blood. I was a "vegetarian" now. Well, I was still working on it.

Like Jasper, I wasn't always very good at keeping my record clean. I had slipped up a couple times already, but the family encouraged me that in no time I would be free of that craving.

I had brought Jasper relief as well I think. He was just glad that he wasn't the only one who fell to temptation. We got along great. Edward and he were like brothers to me.

As for Alice, she was definitely a little sister; she was a pesky, annoying, but unquestionably lovable sibling.

And Rosalie, by now, I had found out so much about her.

She confessed that she loved working on cars. She even taught me a little about them. Cars weren't very popular yet. Only the high-class citizens or celebrities could afford one. Good thing Carlisle had been around long enough. He shared his wealth willingly with the family.

I told her everything there is to know about me, which truthfully wasn't much. But she doted on me with everything that I shared.

It was amazing to be with her everyday. These three months had felt like an eternity already. It's like we had been together our whole lives.

There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my Rose. She told me time and time again that she felt the same.

Our relationship had evolved and became very deep.

I held her hand as we ran through the trees. I had tracked down and hunted a bear while she took down a moose. It was extremely hot watching Rosalie hunt.

She was an expert; she never got dirty. Well, she never let blood splatter on her or mud collect on her clothes. Being from Tennessee, I was used to the grit and dirt. Every time I hunted I ended up drenched.

It made Rose laugh. One day I would be good enough to keep myself clean when we went out. However, she said it was appealing to her. It made me young at heart.

After our hunt, we explored the territory. She led me to a beautiful lake that was slightly enclosed and secluded. It was a private place, somewhere Rose explained that she used to come and think. It was a place where she could be alone.

I was honored when she shared it with me. The flora was almost as lovely as my Rose. It smelled good, looked amazing, and it was peaceful.

We sat on the rocks near the water. Rosalie had kicked off her shoes and was letting her feet soak. I rested beside her, lying on my side.

I reached out and gently played with her golden hair. She smiled up at me.

"You look content, babe," I said softly.

Rosalie leaned back so she was resting against me, "I am content, Emm. I can't remember the last time I was this happy, even as a human. This… us, we're so much more than I could have ever dreamed of."

It brought me joy to think that I could make Rosalie happy. She was my all; she was everything to me. There was nothing more in the whole universe I wanted more than her.

"You said it better than I could. Oh," I smiled, reaching into the pocket of my jeans. I remembered the little trinket that Alice had given me months ago. This was as perfect a time as ever. "I have something for you."

I caught Rose by surprise. She untangled herself from my embrace and sat forward, looking deep into my eyes.

"What is it," she asked curiously.

I smiled, "A surprise. You have to close your eyes. And in return I will need a specific answer. Only I know what the right answer will be so when I tell you, you'll need to think hard about things. Okay?"

Rosalie eyed me suspiciously, but finally gave me a firm nod. "Alright, you have my word. I will do my best. Please, give me my surprise, Emmy," she pleaded in the sweetest way.

I almost proposed right then and there, but thankfully I stopped the urge.

"Like I said, it's not as simple as that, Rosie. Now, close your eyes. Close them tight, too. I won't tolerate any peeking; that would ruin the surprise completely," I instructed her and prayed to the Heavens that she would comply.

I was so grateful when I saw her close her gorgeous amber eyes. I waved a hand in front of her face and chuckled when she smacked it away.

"They are closed, Emmett. Just because I can't see you waving your hands wildly in my face doesn't mean I can't feel the breeze you're creating," she stated partially annoyed and yet amused at the same time.

She had this cute tone that I've picked up on when I did certain things. Now, I could distinguish which tone goes with each emotion.

"Okay, thank you for your cooperation," I smiled and quickly situated myself in a kneeling position directly in front of her.

I heard her nails clicking in the stone beneath us. She was so impatient when it came to gifts. She was nodding at me to hurry things up.

I took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of my pocket. In the last couple months I had decided to buy a ring box to present it to Rosalie with. I think she will comprehend what I'm asking in a moment.

"So, I have been thinking, in the time since I transformed I have met the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Thank goodness we will have plenty of time to do that, as we are immortal. That being said, Rosalie Lillian Hale, would you do me the honor of being my wife and my soul mate? You may open your eyes," I held the ring in front of me for her to see.

Her eyes shot open, wide with astonishment. She was letting my words soak as she stared at the ring in my hand and the position in which I was sitting.

"You… you want to marry me?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, but her tone changed quickly. "I… Yes, I would love to be your wife and soul mate… forever. Yes!"

My grin widened at her exclamation. She threw herself into my embrace and kissed me fervently. I spun her around, gently placing her on the ground.

I held up the ring, "May I?"

Rosalie nodded, holding up her left hand, "Please do."

I slipped the elegant band on her ring finger. She brought it up to examine.

"This is the ring I had wanted. It was in a catalogue months ago, before I had met you. Esme and Alice love to shop so we have catalogues galore. Typically I don't bother picking them up, but this one was different. I love jewelry. The front page showed engagement rings. I thought I would take a peek and figure out when ring I would wish for if ever I was to be betrothed again," she smiled gently.

I lifted her chin lightly to kiss her lips. "I suppose Alice is the one we should be thanking. She is the one that gave me the ring to give you. She said it was special and I would be needing it soon."

Rosalie laughed heartily. She rested her head on my chest, admiring her ring once more.

"If I have to, I will," she joked.

I swept her off her feet and ran toward the house. Rosalie held on loosely.

I knew she wanted to make our good news known as much as I did. I brought us to the house, seeing everyone gathered. Thanks again to Alice, I bet.

The family was elated. They congratulated us with hugs and splendid words of advice. It was nice having a whole family to share this news with.

"We have to get planning!" Alice exclaimed, tugging my Rosie away from me.

They both disappeared upstairs quickly, slipping into Rosalie's room. Their conversation was a mere buzz in the background, but we heard their squeals and laughs of enjoyment.

I smiled to myself. My Rosalie was going to get the wedding of her dreams. The real thing.

Esme had joined them. I leaned against the couch, content, with my arms folded across my chest.

Carlisle walked over to me, smiling. He looked grateful and proud.

"Well, my boy, it appears that you two will be wed here very soon. Thank you for being there for Rosalie. Everyone in my family is very special to me, you included. But I was afraid that she would be wounded and alone, without love forever. I am beyond overjoyed that she found devotion and respect in you." He said in a very kind fatherly tone.

I wanted to hug him to show my gratitude; however, I knew it wasn't the time or place. He was my new father figure, but I had only been here for a few months. Esme, on the other hand, was just a mother at heart. I felt the bond with her right away. I felt a bond with them all, but hers and Rose's were the strongest.

I was looking forward to being a part of this family. They were amazing people. All of them truly were amazing in their own special ways; they all had gifts to share with the world. I was honored that they found me and brought me in; they allowed me to be one of them.

"Thank you, all of you. I am grateful to be here. Rosalie is my world, my whole life. I will do everything in my power to make her happy and keep her safe. We've decided to say here with the family, but we wish to travel." I smiled as Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Saw that coming," Edward said with a smirk.

"Esme will have to agree," Jasper added with a chuckle, "She will attach herself to you and cling."

I smiled, "That's what makes her a good matron of the family. She is a mother at heart."

We heard soft footsteps on the floor above us. They were light and methodical. They definitely belonged to Alice. Her little dancing steps were heading toward the stairs.

"Emmett," she called in her sweet sing-songy voice. "Could you join us upstairs, brother? We need your opinion on some wedding details."

I glanced at the men of our family. Carlisle sent me a genuine smile as he walked into his office to finish some of his work. Edward and Jasper signaled to me that they were leaving for a short hunting trip. They slipped out the back.

I shrugged and walked up the steps.

"Coming sis," I replied as I entered Rosalie's room. The sight before me was not something I had been expecting.

Rosalie was standing in the middle of the room on a pedestal. She was sporting an elegant dress—which I assumed was her bridal gown—that was extravagant.

My jaw dropped, I felt it fall and it was confirmed with both Alice and Esme's giggles.

Rosalie turned slightly to see what they were laughing about. She smiled at my expression.

"Do you like it?" she asked cautiously. She knew the answer, but I knew she wanted to hear the words.

My grin widened as I leaned against the doorjamb. "It's extremely beautiful on you Rosie. It even enhances your beauty, darling."

She beamed, looking herself in the mirror.

"It's amazing. Exactly the dress that I wanted, Alice bought it for me from Esme and Carlisle. They're the ones that honor me with this lovely dress." Rosalie smiled and hugged Esme, again I'm sure.

Alice danced over to me. She glanced at me up and down and it caused me to raise a brow at her.

"What are you up to miss pixie?" I asked curiously.

Alice just smiled at me and pulled me by the arm over to another pedestal in the room. I looked from her to Rosalie and Esme.

"Seriously, what is she doing?" I asked skeptically.

Rosalie laughed a little.

"Taking measurements for your tuxedo, love," she said softly, squeezing my hand.

"Oh," I let out a relived sigh. "That ain't a big deal. You could have just told me that was what you needed Alice. I will cooperate."

Alice took out a measuring tape and nodded, "I know you will, Emm. Goof ball. I saw the vision, of course."

She was quick about taking the measurements and for that I was thankful.

After she was done, the girls kicked me out of the room to resume the rest of the wedding details. I wondered silently why they had showed me the bridal gown on Rosalie, especially. I didn't bother to ask about it, since it was unnecessary after all.

I wasn't upset about it or anything. The Cullen's just seemed to be extremely traditional with things. Then again that was possibly Alice's idea or Rosalie's. Either way would make sense and I didn't have a problem if I had been their idea.

It took about two more months for the girls to fine tune the wedding plans. I had been inquired for certain things along the way. Finally the day was here.

I stood in my bedroom, nervously dressing for the big event.

Carlisle entered with a gentle knock.

"Good evening, son. Don't you look dashing," Carlisle spoke terms of endearment.

He had the tuxedo on under his ministerial robe, as he would be standing in as the minister for the ceremony then joining in as the father of the bride for our reception.

I fiddled annoyingly with the bow tie that Alice made me wear instead of the traditional tie that I had requested. She said that this one just went with the outfit better. Her little fashion advice really got under my skin sometimes, but I chuckled internally knowing that today her advice was simply for my benefit. I wanted everything to be perfect for Rosalie.

Carlisle strode forward and fixed the bow tie for me, chuckling himself. I sent him a grateful smile before turning to examine my reflection in the mirror. Scrutiny was all that I could hear in my mind.

I heard faint footsteps enter my bedroom and knew they were my brothers coming to help me relax.

"Calm down, Emmett. Everything is going according to plan. Rosalie is on schedule. She looks fabulous and her mind is excited, but she feels just like you do." Edward encouraged. He was helpful.

Jasper nodded his agreement. "The emotions flying around the house are really prominent. You're both nervous as hell, but I can feel the excitement and wonder inside you both. Relax, listen to Edward. All is well, brother."

I believed them, wholeheartedly too; there was just a nagging thought in the back of my mind that kept repeating itself: "You aren't worthy of Rosalie. She is better than you."

Part of me believed the little voice in the back of my head, nevertheless; that was the thing that was bugging me right now.

I knew Edward could hear my internal conflict loud and clear. In fact, I knew that had been the reason behind his encouraging words—aside from the fact that he is now about to be my brother-in-law slash adopted brother.

Edward and the rest of the family had known Rosalie much longer than I had, yet deep down inside I was aware that her story—her trials and tribulations—had only been shared with either some of them or to an extent, but not all knew everything.

Rosalie had poured out her heart and soul to me that night. I had done the same. I felt that we were meant to be, fated, mates for all eternity. Whatever you want to call it that is the depths of Rosalie and my relationship.

The more I thought about this, the more that nagging voice in my head shut up.

I smiled a little as Edward clasped a soothing hand of encouragement on my arm. I looked around to notice Jasper and Carlisle had already made their way out to the altar.

"Are you ready to go, Emmett?" Edward asked kindly.

I nodded my assurance. "I will follow your lead," I said confidently.

He listened to my thoughts quickly and made his decision that I was telling the truth indeed.

It was Edward that was going to walk Rosalie down the aisle, seeing as the father of the bride was our minister and also would be standing at the altar waiting for her as such.

I watched him retreat to the bridal suite of the house, known more commonly as Rosalie's chamber. She shared the bedroom with Alice actually so the room was quite spacious. I had been impressed.

I walked to the altar, smiling at our guests as I passed feeling the nerves flair up and the excitement do the same.

I was ready to be married to my fair and patient bride.

The music started to play and the bridesmaids made their ascent up the aisle toward me.

It was the Denali sisters that were Rosalie's bridesmaids and then Alice was the Maid of Honor, technically Matron but Alice preferred the first.

As the wedding march started playing I quickly adjusted my bow tie.

Edward stepped out with Rosalie holding tight to his arm. I could tell by the look on her face that she was just as anxious and eager as I was standing here.

I mentally counted out the beats of the march, trying to keep the nerves down. It wasn't due to the fear of marriage; I simply couldn't wait any longer to hold onto my beautiful bride.

Rosalie's amazing smile lit her features as Edward and she reached me at the altar. He placed her hand atop mine, symbolic of the traditions of old, and kissed her forehead.

He stepped aside, sitting with Esme in the crowd instead of with my groomsmen.

Rosalie gazed at me lovingly and I couldn't help my grin. I was honored to be standing her in front of our closest family and friends with the woman that I loved.

Carlisle started the ceremony. It was deep and meaningful. Full of our hand-written vows and simple, but significant traditions that we upheld.

Finally, we slid the wedding bands onto each other's ring finger. It was almost time to kiss my bride. In less than a moment, Rosalie would be my wife, Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen. I couldn't wait to kiss her, but I knew if I tried before I was given the go-ahead that I would be scolded by either Alice or Esme.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Carlisle announced, proudly.

I dipped Rosalie deep and kissed her with a fervent passion. I let it flow through every fiber of my being. This woman could be my undoing. She was my all, more than I could have ever imagined. My Rosie was perfect.

As I pulled away, bringing Rosalie back to her feet, we listened to our friends and family's cries of jubilation and celebration.

I smiled tenderly at my new wife and led her back up the aisle. We skipped out to where our reception would be held; through the doors of our back yard, the tables and dance floor were set up elegantly. Our ceremony had been held on the first floor of the enormous Cullen home.

I led her to the bridal party's table, sitting with her. The table's and elaborate décor were merely for show, but our family were the only ones we would have picked to have done the job.

Esme and Alice were spectacular at interior design, design of any kind really. They were the ones who coordinated this entire event. We were in awe.

It was a night of wonders and amazement. A man, such as myself, and woman with the unique and unabashed beauty of Rosalie, being united as one: a wedding for young lovers; it was well deserved.

I stared at my bride lovingly.

"Was this like you dreamed it would be, my love?" I asked, caressing her face gently in my hand.

She smiled, kissing me once more. "No, I couldn't dream perfection. This was so much more than I could have ever dreamt. Thank you."

"No, my angel, thank you. I'm so proud to call you my wife."

Rosalie beamed, "The feeling is mutual, dearest."

I stood up, feeling the sudden urge to dance with my angel. Alice had helped us with the choreography. I led Rosalie to the dance floor and soft, classical music—played by Edward himself on his piano forte—flowed around us.

I pulled Rosalie close to my body and we moved gracefully about the floor.

Our dance was enticingly sweet. It was intimate, as our wedding had been thus far.

The rest of the reception went on joyfully. Rosalie danced with Carlisle for the father/daughter dance. I pulled Esme to the dance floor for the mother/son dance not long after.

I went through with gathering the garter from Rosalie and tossed it for the un-wed gentlemen of the wedding. After Rosalie threw her lovely bouquet for the un-wed lasses.

Edward had caught the garter, to which he appeared very embarrassed and it had Jasper and me roaring with laughter.

One of the Denali sister's, Kate, had caught the wedding bouquet. She was all smiles.

As the night wound down, Rosalie and I started making our good-byes and good nights. We went through the guests first and saved our family for last.

Our parents gave us a huge, affectionate embrace. They gave us our plane tickets and sent us on our way. We waved good bye to our siblings from the limo that was ready to take us to the airport.

I nodded to the chauffer that we could drive.

Moments later we had arrived at the airport. I smiled at my wife. It was nice being able to use that title now.

Rosalie smiled as she kissed me.

"So, where are we headed handsome?" she asked playing with the curls on my head.

I grinned at her affection. "The plane tickets say Isle Esme, I've never heard of the place, but I have a feeling that it belongs to our mother."

Rosalie let out a soft laugh. "That is true. How nice of them. We'll really be able to enjoy our honeymoon then. Nobody will bother us. Isle Esme is a private island."

The idea of us being alone, absolutely and irrevocably by ourselves together made me wild with desire.

I smiled wide, letting my wife see her favorite dimples.

"We better get on that plane, then, love. I don't know how long I can wait," I replied with a glint of passion in my eyes.

I knew it was there because I saw it reflected back at me through Rose's amber eyes.

She grabbed my hand and we were off.

The honeymoon will not be the best part, which truly was our wedding; however, I have waited almost a year now and I can't wait a moment longer to enjoy the pleasures of being a married man.

Hopefully we won't destroy Isle Esme. I don't know what kind of damage a vampire can do in bed.

I grinned internally. I guess we're about to find out.

**A/N: Well, the first part of this story didn't take off much… so I hope getting this up will increase its odds.**

**This is where everything good that we know about Rosalie and Emmett's relationship takes off. Like I said, it was in a whole different way than before but with the same outcome. They get together, become mates, and live happily ever after. Because why? Emmett never said never, lol. Bad pun I know, granted I wrote this very late. ^^ Forgive me. I hope you enjoy. Even a little.**

**Again, I'm just posting this. My beta did not get this first, but I hope she catches me. I've been in a bad habit of doing this as of late. Nothing else will be posted without her consent ****Sorry TwilightGuru09, promise.**

**Leave me a review, message, anything. I would love to hear thoughts/feedback on this piece. I enjoyed writing it… so I hope those of you who read, enjoy reading it. Thanks.**

**~Ebony**


End file.
